


Don’t rock the boat

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NOSF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, who is living abroad with his girlfriend, brings her to his family house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t rock the boat

**Don’t rock the boat**

 

We have been going steady for awhile now, so Rin’s suggestion to visit his hometown for a short vacation did not surprise me. What surprised me was there was no ‘town’ to speak of. Sure, the fishermen village clinging to the rugged Japanese coastline was picturesque and charming in its own way, but it was just that – a village.

After a flight to Tokyo and two trains, we finally emerged on a small station covered, like everything else around me, in confusing script I couldn’t decipher and people who tried not to gawk openly at the foreigner with more or less success. I really couldn’t blame them, especially the older generations. If they have never left the region, the chances were I was the first non-Japanese person they encountered in real life.

 “Hello, welcome.” said the station clerk in a scarcely audible voice as I was passing through the gate, turning my head left and right to take in all the sights so I almost missed his unusually accented words. I greeted him in return, smiling automatically, only to discover he was pointedly looking down and away, straightening his immaculate uniform with a white-gloved hand.

“This was probably his only chance to use English outside of school classroom, so he didn’t want to miss it.” Rin commented offhandedly as he followed me through the gate, hauling our luggage. “Don’t worry,” he winked at my embarrassed shock and quickly added, “he probably can’t understand anything outside textbook phrases.”  

As if to prove the point, Rin gave the man a slight nod which was readily returned, both of them wearing polite but emotionless masks. I noticed how Rin’s face and voice became less animated when he talked to his compatriots, his body language stiffer, smiles almost non existent. The closer we got to his family house, the more he resembled a typical Japanese guy with a thuggish inclination which struck me as particularly funny since I knew that this rule abiding, hard-working, soft-hearted young man could not be farther from the uncouth badass he wanted to appear, but I was wise to bite my lip and keep my observations to myself. We walked from the station to the house down a dusty path, followed by wakeful eyes of the villagers. Occasionally, some of them would wave to Rin or shout out a short greeting to which he would respond in a voice deeper and terser that I knew.

We had this talk when we planned the trip; the change in him I saw when he merely skyped his family and friends in Japan was enough to set off my alarm bells. I didn’t have to know what was being said, it was all in the tone of his voice, his posture, the control, the deep exhale that escaped him when he would disconnect. So I made him promise that he would not start treating _me_ differently once we were in Japan. He puffed and protested, indignant and a little bit hurt, until we were lying in bed that night, just before falling asleep, when he placed a light kiss between my shoulder blades and said he would not let that happen. I smiled in darkness. He was not oblivious, just proud and stubborn.

Rin’s mother, a short woman with kind and sad eyes, was obviously delighted to see her son but managed to stop herself from openly hugging him. Instead, one of her hands went up to touch his cheek, then gently rested on his shoulder instead as her gaze examined his face for telltale signs of how he’s been. Even the minimal display of affection, however, made Rin embarrassed and torn between the grown man’s need for being strong and the boy’s yearning for a mother’s embrace. I could read the struggle on his face like an open book, feeling a bit like an impostor in an intimate reunion so I turned to Gou whom I finally met in the real life.

She was much smaller and delicate in person, also much more energetic, eager to ask me a dozen questions at once. Unlike other people I met here, she was openly curious about my eyes, hair, height, clothes and pretty much everything else. She tried copying my accent. She tried on my bracelet (I let her keep it). She offered to take me to see the highlights of the place, insisting I pose for photos with her. It was not hard to oblige and so I let her introduce me to her friends, show me all her favorite spots along the coast and feed me her home made meals, squealing with delight when I would find anything of the before mentioned appealing.  

It was not hard to like her.

Even though the old traditional house of Matsuokas, smelling of wood and breeze that flowed in freely from the sea, was big and spacious, divided into provisional rooms by thin paper walls, sleeping together was out of question. The nature of our relationship and the fact that Rin and I lived together meant we also had sex, but there were no rings on our fingers and, thus, there was no common bedroom for us. Rin didn’t insist so I couldn’t protest either.

There were other small things that didn’t seem a big deal at first and least of all was hiding my shark tattoo.

Small and discreet, the jagged form swirled between my navel and my hip and was so much a part of me, at times I forgot I sported it at all. Even before the departure Rin, who was a die-hard fan of bikinis, asked me to carry a one-piece suit when in Japan and not to display the ink openly. I didn’t understand how such a little, unoffending fish could cause so much trouble but I consented, accepting that I will also not be able to go to onsen because of it. Unfortunately, Gou noticed it the very first day, as she barged into my room to offer scrubbing my back just as I was about to take a renown Japanese bath. I saw her eyes widen as she noticed the shark but she had said nothing and neither did I as I sat on a low stool in the steamy bath, letting her scrub my skin clean. I had other things to fret about – namely being butt naked in front of a girl I just met today, letting her clean me like I was a small child.  Later, when she asked if I would do the same for her and if she could join me in the hot tub, there was nothing else to do but say yes. At that time, I was already too dizzy from the heat and humidity to care about nakedness. Rin laughed to tears when I later recounted this episode, both at my silent fussing and the clueless Gou. 

I never learned if she shared her finding with anybody, but somehow I think I became even more cool in her eyes because of it. I considered telling her that having a tattoo in my country was really not such a big deal, but of course I couldn’t – she never saw it or spoke of it. Japan was the land of elephants in rooms.

Another small thing that eventually turned out to be a big one was the no physical contact rule.  Rin and I could sit next to each other, create our private cocoon in English, walk together, but we could not hold hands, embrace or, heavens forbid, kiss. It was simply not done. The residents didn’t do it and we particularly couldn’t because everywhere we went, all eyes turned to the exotic foreigner. At first we didn’t mind, as we were preoccupied with Rin showing me the surroundings and introducing me to his acquaintances, but as time went by, it became unnatural. We hadn’t been aware of how often we usually touched and interacted in everyday non-verbal communication, expressing support, affection, love, lust and a thousand other things, so our communication begun to suffer.

Rin had a lot of memories to share and places he wanted to show me – he is a nostalgic soul deep inside – which often held very emotional recounts for him. The schools he attended, the swimming pools, his father's grave... However, we rarely had the luxury of solitude so every kiss we managed to steal, every furtive holding of hands, ‘casual’ brushing of skin against skin became therefore more precious and poignant. Lying in a futon at night, unable to sleep due to summer heat and knowing he was just couple of steps away with a thin wall of paper separating us was maddening. I never thought I could feel fire consuming me just by locking of our gazes across a table for a few deliberate seconds or that I would be left trembling long after he would, unannounced, push me against a wall and press his lips hungrily into mine for a brief moment, when he was sure no one was around and he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

Privacy was a luxury we have been taking for granted.

 “Are we still good?” he leaned in closer and asked me furtively as his fingers entwined around mine after a dinner one day, snatching a chance when his mother and Gou had gone to kitchen to fetch freshly sliced watermelon. I knew what he was asking. I too felt disconnected and estranged from him even though we did not have a fight and were basically spending entire days together. Everything was ok, at least on the surface, but nothing really was. The strangeness of the whole arrangement somehow made our sitting next to each other even more awkward.

I opened my mouth to answer and my throat clenched, but he saw what he needed to see in my face. He paused for a moment, studying my eyes, then moved away.

“Cancel your plans with Gou for the evening,” he said in a low, determined voice and got up. “I will meet you at the dock.”  

* * *

“Is this your father’s fishing boat?” I wondered as Rin pushed the small boat into the shallow sea. It was old and the paint had mostly peeled off the wooden hull, but otherwise it was in good condition. On one side, the kanji characters were barely visible but even I could decipher that the boat carried Rin mother’s name.

“No,” Rin smiled in the last exertion to get the boat afloat, the sweat trickling down the sides of his face. Late afternoon sun was still strong and the light sea breeze could do only so much to alleviate the crushing humidity of a Japanese summer. From the fragrant pine trees surrounding us, the songs of cicadas were persistent and monotonous. “This one is too small, it is just a rowing boat. Dad worked for a local fisherman who owned a proper ship, with nets and all. Hop on.”

He extended one of his hands to steady my steps as I climbed aboard and sat on a low bench. Rin sat facing me, taking an oar in each hand, and carefully started guiding us out of the small harbor.

Watching him with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and exposed wiry muscles working, his careless ponytail and ruddy complexion, sharp eyes checking our position relative to the coast, I could easily imagine what his life would have looked like if he had chosen to stay here. He raised his eyebrows at me observing him and gave be a boyish grin, like he could guess what I was thinking. He was skillful with the oars and we were soon out in the open sea. Buildings on the coast seemed like toys now and people were too far away to clearly make out. We were alone, finally, swaying gently, caught between vastness of the sea and vastness of the skies.

At one point, he stopped pumping and retracted the oars.

“I wanted to show you something.” Rin said quietly, looking towards the horizon.

“A sight I’ve never seen before?” I asked jokingly, hoping he will not regret taking me to Iwatobi high and telling me about the unforgettable relay race with his friends.

“N-no.” Rin turned to me a bit flustered, “You have already seen many sunsets, but nothing like this.”

And he was right. The endless skies around us gradually painted in yellow and orange and pink until deep reds and violets started setting in, followed by soothing indigo and dark blue, a mute concerto of colors, all in a matter of minutes. Without me realizing it, Rin had taken one of my hands between his, as both our gazes stayed transfixed at the kaleidoscope above us, reflected by the calm sea below. The bright red coal that was the Sun sank into the sea silently and elegantly, without much ado, like a pheasant displaying its marvelous tail in a slow descent, turning vermillion then scarlet before disappearing from view.

In the last reddish rays of sunlight I turned to Rin. His eyes glistened.

“That was beautiful.” I whispered, not wanting to spoil the solemn moment.

“Yeah…” he murmured softly and leaned in to kiss me just as gently, heedless of the natural fireworks around us. I also closed my eyes, I couldn’t wait any longer. He was here, finally, just mine and I just his.

His lips were salty from dried sweat but I kissed them eagerly, soaking in his every touch and caress which reaffirmed his feelings for me, his longing. He kneeled on the boat’s floor and leaned into me, between my thighs, wrapping his powerful arms around my waist and pressing his head into my belly.

“I wanted to do this so many times while everyone was asleep. I could practically _smell_ you through the partition. It drove me crazy.” Rin pressed his nose into my shirt. It was sweat soaked and surely not very olfactory appealing bit he didn’t mind. On the contrary, he lifted the fabric and licked my exposed skin, tickling me below the ribs.

I wriggled and he snorted a laugh from somewhere below, “It was like puberty all over again; alone in bed, tossing and turning with wet fantasies and raging hormones. I hoped I had passed that hellish stage already.”

“Are we still on a stroll down your memory lane?” I giggled and then laughed louder as Rin started tickling me mercilessly. Like an eel, I slithered to the floor between his hands, leaving only my shirt in their grasp. Breathless and smiling, I met his lips in darkness, both of us leaving silly games aside.

He rose above me to take off his shirt, his looming figure a dark silhouette against the dark blue skies in which solitary stars started to sparkle. The shape of his wide shoulders, the narrow hips, the way he moved, gracefully and powerfully at the same time made me feel like I was about to make love to some sea prince who came to the surface for a secret tryst with me.

Carefully, he pulled my shorts down my legs and shed his clothes before laying on top of me, pressing his form onto my yielding skin, marking me with his scent, his hands.  I couldn’t see him properly so I had to rely on other senses to connect with him, letting my fingers run loose across rounded hills of his back and shoulders, down the long, powerful thighs and the flat stomach that trembled beneath their touch. He was very sensitive and responsive. He was a loaded gun.

Rin broke off the kiss and softly moaned as I reached between his legs, not even touching his member but only cupping his pulled up scrotum that was more than ready to explode. To prompt me, his mouth worked on my neck and down my collar bone, making my skin shiver in delight despite sweltering night air. I grabbed his pony tail and gently pulled him downward, towards my breasts which he enthusiastically explored taking one into his mouth. He circled the nipple slowly with his sticky tongue, titillating it to stand erect before taking most of the breast curve into his mouth and gently playing with it, making me tremble at the peculiar sensation from tips of his sharp teeth against my delicate flesh.

My body arched up towards his and a palm of one of his hands spread readily across my belly, pressed me back down and slid towards the valley of mystery, towards my throbbing clitoris, making me moan loudly when he pinched it between my lower lips. I tugged at his penis in response and this time it was his turn to gasp.

“Please,” Rin breathed close to my face, his hot breath licking my cheek, “Don’t tease me, not today.”

Without making him wait any longer, I led his pulsating erection between my legs and into the soft cushioning that was more than ready for him. He was uncharacteristically passive, letting me maneuver and take him blindly towards his safe heaven, the garden of pleasure, inside me.

Once there, he became lively again, pushing himself all the way in and between my legs, turning us both to our sides. The wooden floor and thick ropes tangled there were rough, uncomfortable and smelled of sea weed, but at the moment we couldn’t care less. My legs were entwined with Rin’s, my hands locked behind his neck. We tried to exchange romantic kisses and fuck like animals at the same time and somehow managed to take the best of both.

Rin was using his strength and stamina to plough in and out between my thighs like a machine, at the same time holding my mouth next to his, cushioning my head carefully with one of his arms. I was free to explore his straining body, the sinewy muscles that pumped, the skin that became slicker and more heated with every pounding heartbeat, making us both drunker and pushing us further down the slope to bliss. The boat rocked and wobbled in sync with Rin’s thrusts and I was glad that the night was blissfully obscuring us because we would have been obvious even from afar.

My orgasm came so easily it would have surprised me, if I had the time to think about it. Suddenly, I became aware that the swaying I felt was not only gentle rocking of the waves beneath us but thunder from deep inside my stomach, somewhere in the furnace Rin tirelessly stoked. I arched my back and let my pelvis go though the last, spasmodic jerks with a mind of its own, forgetting I had a body, a name, an identity. I came holding onto Rin’s back, biting into his shoulder and gasping for air, positive my ecstasy pushed him over the edge, as it usually did.

However, after a brief pause, he started moving again.

“I’m not done yet.” He growled in my ear and pressed on, cupping my ass with palms of his hands to have a better control over the movement and the angle. He was rock hard, touching me from the inside in all the right spots, paving my way to heaven again. Still tender and raw from the last climax, my body readily responded by willingly sinking into the timeless, thoughtless vortex led by the sound of Rin’s loud panting, the smell of his hair, his lips smearing across my skin.

It was almost too easy, like slipping and sliding on an ice slope.

My second orgasm triggered him and he gave in helplessly, pressing my loins tightly against his, letting my inner spasms massage him beyond the point of no return.

“Ngghhhyeeeeeaaaaaahhh….!” Rin howled unrestrainedly like he just finished first in a difficult race, then slumped down, trying to catch his breath. “Ooohhh, how I needed that.”

“We both did.” I smiled and freed my leg from underneath his weight, making myself more comfortable in the makeshift bed. He rolled onto his back, holding mine in his hand, and, for awhile, we both gazed at the stars that appeared while we were busy, riding the post orgasmic chill wave and being at peace with everything.

 “Are there sharks here?” I raised my head in a sudden wave of panic, remembering how far away from the coast we were. Somehow, the pale moonlight reflecting on the waves now seemed like thousand voracious eyes lurking beneath the black, menacing surface. These dark waters have, after all, claimed the life of Rin's father.

Rin chuckled, tickling my lower belly where I sported my tattoo, “Only onboard.”

“Not funny.” I answered in a grave voice, despite the tickles. The dread of being a tiny speck amid endless sea crept inside me now that the orgasm was wearing off.

“Don’t worry.” Rin pulled me down onto him and whispered in my ear, “You are safe here. When we return, we will have to separate again. Let’s stay a bit longer.”

I wrapped my hands around him tightly, letting the dance of waves lull me into a daze.

After awhile, Rin chuckled again, “Did you know there was a rumor that my grandmother used to swim across the bay at night to meet my grandfather before they were married. Knowing her, I bet the story is true word by word.”

I laughed with him, letting that sink in. I was used to being only a phone call away from Rin and after only a dozen days of not being able to interact with him at will, I became whiny and needy. Would I swim into a night just to see him?

“Those were different times.” he tapped my nose to get my attention, guessing what I was thinking. “I wouldn’t expect you to swim across the bay for me.”

“No?” I shifted and pressed my cheek against his chest. It was warm and firm, his heartbeat calm and even. “What would you expect from me?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” he hesitated deliberately, “To come to a backwater village where nobody understands you, sleep on the floor with the centipedes and…”

I sat bolt upright, “Centipedes!?”

Rin laughed heartily, pulling me back down again, “Don’t worry, you would have known if you had encountered one. Their bites hurt like hell.” 

I paused, cradled between his arm and chest. “I want to go home.” I said quietly, scared I would hurt him and everyone who has been so nice to me, but that was the truth.

Rin didn’t say anything, but I felt him nod.

“It is alright, I couldn’t stay myself,” his voice was low but warm. Mature. “Neither of us belongs here.”

“Besides”, he added, “I want to be able to tell you out loud.”

“Tell me what?” I raised my head to see him, his profile a pale mask against the starry skies.

“That I love you.” he replied as it was the most notorious thing in the world. “IIII! LOOOOVE! YOUUUU!”

The wind carried his booming voice and my laughter across the surface of the sea.  Even if the villagers heard, they didn’t speak of it. The boats were not to be rocked, even when they were so very obviously rocking.

THE END


End file.
